nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Waluigi
Waluigi is a character in the Mario series. He first appeared in the 2000 video game Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. He is Luigi's rival in a similar way Wario is Mario's rival. He wears a similar outfit like them, except that his hat emblem is an inverted 'L'. He is also very tall and has long legs and arms. Waluigi has only appeared in Mario spinoff games. This leads to believe that his creation was solely on the purpose to give Wario a partner on spinoff games in the same way Mario and Luigi are a team in the main series. He also appears to ride on a motorcycle like Wario. The name "Waluigi" is a portmanteau of "Luigi" and the Japanese adjective warui (悪い, warui?) meaning "bad"; hence, "bad Luigi". Personality and appearance Waluigi has a very competitive aspect to him. As such, he has appeared in many Mario spin-off games. When Waluigi is competing he tends to be very un-sportsman like in his behavior. Simply put, Waluigi is a very poor sport. He often resorts to cheating to win. Waluigi has also been shown to be very arrogant. Whenever Waluigi scores, he shows off very much and acts like he's about to win. Conversely, if his opponent even makes a little progress, Waluigi will throw a tantrum. Waluigi is also very mischievous, and usually gets Wario and himself in trouble, like when he vandalized a picture of Luigi in Mario Power Tennis. Waluigi is especially well known for his rudeness, as seen in a variety of games. Waluigi has a hat and gloves with a "Γ" symbol, which is similar to Wario's "W", which is also an upside-down "M". Unlike Luigi's green hat and shirt, Waluigi has a purple shirt and hat with black overalls, while his Γ symbol is yellow. Along with his boomerang-like mustache, Waluigi is taller and skinnier than Luigi, intending to highly exaggerate Luigi's physical characteristics, much in the same way that Wario exaggerates Mario's physical characteristics. Artists have also considered to separate certain colors and pick which color looks mostly unalike or most apart from a color wheel. This seems to match Mario and Luigi considering the fact that colors red and green are considered the opposite just like Waluigi and Wario have outfits in the color of yellow and purple which are the opposite. Games Waluigi has appeared in Waluigi's appears in Mario spinoff games as Wario's doubles partner, and then in 2005 on Mario Tennis: Power Tour for the Game Boy Advance. Later, along with Princess Daisy, he joined the ''Mario Party'' series's roster in Mario Party 3 (although he is not playable in story mode but only playable in party mode along with Daisy) and has been a playable character in every main entry in the series since. He's since also appeared various other sports games as a playable character as well as the Mario Kart series as a playable character except for Mario Kart 7 where he didn't appear due to time constraints, but he did reappear in Mario Kart 8 as a playable character. He has only played a significant role in the plot of two games. In Mario Party 3, after clearing all other boards, Waluigi will steal the mischief star stamp and take it to Waluigi's Island, where the player must complete another round to get it back. In Mario Power Tennis, he, along with Wario and Bowser, participate in a scheme in order to wreck the Tennis Tournament and get rid of the Mario Brothers, which in the end, fails. This would also mark the very first, and only time at the moment, that Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser have teamed up to take on the Mario Brothers. In Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, he is one of the villains, along with Bowser, attempting to wreak havoc with the Mushroom Kingdom's music. Additionally, the opening cutscene reveals Waluigi to be the one who scattered the Music Keys in the first place. Nintendo 64 *''Mario Tennis'' (First appearance) (2000) *''Mario Party 3 (2001) Game Boy Color *Mario Tennis'' (only appearance on a Game Boy Color game) (2001) GameCube *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (cameo as a trophy) (2001) *''Mario Party 4 (2002) *Mario Party 5 (2003) *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (2003) *''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' (2003) *''Mario Power Tennis'' (2004) *''Mario Party 6'' (2004) *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (cameo as an outfit for Mario when wearing both the W Emblem and L Emblem badges) (2004) *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix (2005) *Mario Party 7'' (2005) *''Super Mario Strikers (2005) Arcade *Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 (2005) *Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' (2013) Game Boy Advance *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' (2001) *''Mario Party -e'' (E-reader for the GBA) (2001) *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (2004) *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (only time Waluigi without Wario) (2005) Nintendo DS *''Mario Kart DS (2005) *Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' (2005) *''Itadaki Street DS'' (2005) *''Mario Party DS'' (2006) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2007) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' (2008) Wii *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (2007) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' (2007) *''Super Smash Bros. BrawlSuper Smash Bros. Brawl(Assist trophy, trophy, stickers and an alternate costume for Luigi) (2008) *Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) *''Mario Party 8 (2008) *Mario Super Sluggers (2008) *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter GamesMario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games(2009) *Mario Sports MixMario Sports Mix(2011) *Fortune Street'' (2011) *''Mario Party 9'' (2011) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2011) Nintendo 3DS *''Mario Kart 7'' (cameo) (2011) *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (2011) *''Mario Tennis Open'' (2012) *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (2013) *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' (2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Assist Trophy, trophy and an alternate costume for Mario and Luigi as well as a Trophy) (2014) *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) *''Mario Party: Star Rush'' (2016) *''Mario Sports Superstars'' (2017) *''Mario Party: The Top 100'' (2017) Wii U *''Nintendo Land'' (cameo as a costume) (2012) *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' (2013) *''Mario Kart 8'' (2014) *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Assist Trophy, trophy and an alternate costume for Mario and Luigi) (2014) *''Mario Party 10'' (2015) *''Super Mario Maker'' (cameo as Costume Mario) (2015) *''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' (2015) *''Minecraft'' (2015) (Skin) *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) Nintendo Switch *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) *''Minecraft'' (2017) (Skin) *''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' (2017) (as Bwaluigi) *''Super Mario Odyssey'' (cameo as a costume for Mario if the player scans a Waluigi amiibo) (2017) *''Mario Tennis Aces'' (2018) *''Super Mario Party'' (2018) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Melee In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Waluigi only appears as a Trophy. Trophy Description *"This tall, thin, evil-looking guy seems to be Luigi's rival. He works hard at his mischief: Waluigi reportedly spent a lot of time training for his debut in Mario Tennis by honing his ability to antagonize the Mario brothers. While it's general knowledge that he's the same age as Luigi, his relationship to Wario is unclear." Super Smash Bros. Brawl Waluigi appears both as an Assist Trophy and as a regular Trophy. As an Assist Trophy, Waluigi is based on his Mario Tennis appearances and will try to smash the enemies of the player who summoned him with his tennis racket or stomp them into the ground with his foot Trophy Description *"A twig-thin man who sees himself as Luigi's ultimate rival. He spent a long time working silently in the shadow of the Mario Bros. before finally becoming strong enough to compete with them in Mario Tennis. Since then, he's had many brilliant game appearances. While the nature of his relationship to Wario is a mystery, the pair have hatched some devious schemes together." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U version.]] In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Waluigi comes back as both a Trophy and an Assist Trophy. As an Assist Trophy, he retain most of his characteristics from "Brawl" but he can now be attacked and even defeated by the playable characters. Trophy Description *NA:"A crooked mustache and a long, red nose— Waluigi has "villain" written all over him. He considers himself Luigi's rival. He's cunning and quick. When summoned into battle, he'll rush the nearest fighters and stomp them into the ground—then thwack them with his foot or tennis racket!" *EU:"Long, red nose? Handlebar moustache? Bendy body? Yep, this lanky schemer is Luigi's rival, Waluigi. In this game, he'll dash over to the nearest fighter and stomp on them to bury them in the ground. Then he'll finish them off with a big kick or a whack with his tennis racket. Ouch!" Super Smash Bros. Ultimate In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Waluigi retains his characteristics from the past two game but now if he is defeated in time mode, the one who defeated him will gain one bonus point. In Pop Culture Despite always being a spin-off character, Waluigi has gained a pretty big fandom since its creation and is the source of many memes thanks to his overall wierdness and him being often described as a flamboyant self loathing loser who only yearn to be in the spotlight but is unable to succeed no matter how hard he tries. This is even backed up by Charles Martinet, his voice actor, who said that "You know, a big self-pity thing, it's the cornerstone of his character". Following his announce as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, a lot of people on the internet started to manifest their disappointment at the abscence of a playable Waluigi. This outcry spawned a lot of agitation around the character after E3 2018, which culminated in Reggie Fils-Aimé, the president of Nintendo of America, to publically announce that Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai will be aware of the support for Waluigi in the future. Gallery See Waluigi/gallery es:Waluigi de:Waluigi Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Mario Party characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Mario Tennis characters